


Mussolini X Spider

by IlSquadrista1922



Series: Mussolini X *insert animal here* [2]
Category: Fashslash, Italian History, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal on human rape, Bestiality, Cave, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Jungle, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Rape, Suicide, Trauma, ethiopia, insects eating a corpse, licking one's head, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSquadrista1922/pseuds/IlSquadrista1922
Summary: Mussolini gets raped by a giant spider.A sequel to "Mussolini X Tentacle Monster".





	Mussolini X Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This will get very dark in the end.

Mussolini woke up early in the morning. It was 5 a.m . Mussolini was sweating and looked a bit frightened. He remembered what happen to him last day. He hoped it was only a naughty dream.... "Duce, you're sleeping all the time!", an old voice said. He woke up. He dreamed that he was in his bedroom, the house he was living in Rome and was actually in a Jungle, sitting on his horse with other fascists near by. The voice belonged to general De Bono, the old man, also sitting on his horse. De Bono looked at Mussolini and said"You were falling asleep since this morning, because you're still traumatised by what happend only a few days ago." "You mean-", Mussolini was then interrupted by the general. "Yes, the Grotto Azzura. I can understand the stress you're going through, but it's getting annoying after a while.", he said to Mussolini. The jungle they were going through was in Ethiopia. The Duce should clamed the african nation as his own, so he had also to show up in the country. They had to go the capital of Addis Abeba but now they're stuck in this green mess of forest. "I hate this fucking country.", Mussolini mumbled quietly. It was dark and wet, as it was a rain forest. Then there was a monkey coming from the trees that stole Mussolini black cap. "Fucking shit eating bastard. Go suck my balls!", he yelled at the animal as he tried to shoot at it with his pistol. The monkey could escape his bullets, but was there eaten by a large snake. The black cap fell on Benito's bold head again. As the crew was riding deeper into the forest, hey came across more dangers. "I'm gonna lead you forwards.", Mussolini exclaimed as he pointed with the finger to his chest. He grinned and was happy to lead them forwards. He was the leader, after all. But his horse was biten by something and it ran faster than ever. Mussolini almost fell off his horse because of that. The horse stopped finaly. It broke down and died. He had to go off his horse and found himself to be in front of a cave. It was so dark, you couldn't the content. He wanted to go, but was hindred by a giant spider comming out of the cave. It took him away into the cave. He couldn't see anything and the spider forced him onto the ground. With one of the spider's leg, it rubbed againgst Mussolini's manhood, thought it being covered by fabric. He squeaked at the feeling."Oh no, not his shit again-", he said, but he was interruped by the spider. It tore his trousers and underwear down, to insert it's member in his butt. "Fuck, stop it! It hurts.", he squeaked, hoping it would stop or at least slow down a bit. The spider noticed the agony and pain it's victim was in, so it tried be a little softer. It penetraded his prostate, hiting it over and over againg. "Oh, sì, sì, sì.... uuuhhggghhh, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *moan*", the italian man with the 5 inch dick groaned. His native nothern italian, semi-white sausage was quite sweet. Benito grabbed his penis to stroke it, trying make the experience more enjoyable and pleasureable. The spider licked Mussolini's bold head with it's tongue. Mussolini could feel that the spider's dick twitching inside of him; the thing would come very soon. To fair, being anally penetraded always felt rather nice, but the fact that the active partner was a disguesting, big, black spider, made Mussolini a bit nauseous. After the monster came, he felt so sick that he had to puck on the ground. Benito left the cave and shortly after broke down to weep. He was traumatised; it didn't helped surpressing his true feelings about being raped twice in a very short amount of time. Yes, sure he enjoyed it for what it was as far as his own pleasurement went.... But.. it's still very much hurts so deeply inside. Without any of his consent. It. hurted. so. much. Then, bitter tears of pain dripped down his face. But one thing was very clear: Mussolini wanted to end himself. He searched with his right hand for his pistol, then grabbing it tightly. He hold it against his head, closing his eyes. Pule the trigger. Done. A few hours later, the other fascists that were cut of from Mussolini, found his dead body. Insects were allready eating it up; his face was all eaten up and only a bloody skull was left. De Bono looked down on Mussolini, as he wanted to know how he had died. Then he saw the weapon in the Duce's right hand. "Please, remove the dead body. When we're back in Italy, we'll bury him, but we have to cut his head off first. This is not a pleasent view at all and later we can just say some savage native tribe members killed him.", De Bono explained to the other people around him. The spider was of course witnessing the course of action outside of it's cave. It felt guilty for having done this to Mussolini. It decided to end itself also by bitting in one of it's legs. It died slowly afterwards.


End file.
